Not What You Expect
by Hatty101
Summary: Bella Swan was forced into becoming a vampire, not even knowing why... Why is this? And who i the guy who keeps on asking me to scream... More inside... Why do people keep saying, that i am important to there world...? ExB, Cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys new story!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

I screamed the pain going through me was immense, it was a burning sensation, a fire that took the whole of my body and engulfed it into a pain like no other. I tried to move but sadly failed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I cried out again.

After 3 days it finally stopped, the pain slowly faded away and all the warmth slowly left my body, I felt numb, angry, distraught and furious. How dare they change me, without my permission.

I lashed out throwing my self in there doing a back flip and landing back pressed straight against the stone wall. I smashed the window and jumped, I heard people running, more like vampires, after me. I growled and did a 360 spin, and my arms flew out smashing the vampires heads on each side, then three more fought me and I kicked up missing them, as they laughed I brought my leg down and smashed one of them who ha been laughing, I did a series of boxing moves and once they were all finished off, I decided to not burn them as a warning that who ever messed with me doesn't live.

And trust me when I say the Volturi needs o be prepared, I mean it.

**What did you think? Sorry it's short!**

**It's going to take a lot of time but I think it will work…**

**Review!**

**Hatty101 x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter!**

**Play 'Beautiful Monster' by 'Ne-Yo' it set the mood, just an idea…**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

They were going to pay for this, I thought as I slowly lifted my head to the mirror in the dark with only a slit of light being let in through the door I had just opened, I looked down the reflection of this beautiful monster, she had a beautiful face, with high cheek bones and big round red eyes that held depth to them, a small framed, delicate torso, and a flat stomach, long slender legs that looked as if they went on forever, she was a stunning vampire.

Vampires are supposed to be beautiful, but Bella was more, more than beautiful, no vampire could hold a candle to her, she was a bright flame among the darkness, her smile light up the dark room. She looked up and met the stunning creatures eyes realising they were her own and started to shake violently, she let out a piercing scream, that echoed through the bare halls, and the mirror smashed.

Shattered into a thousand pieces, she carried on screeching, until she broke out sobbing looking down her body at what she had become. Disgusted she quietened and walked out. She was hungry the huntress was hungry for war, and the blood of her enemies. At the thought she became thirsty and needed to feed she had not done this before, and ran faster than the speed of light, to a small town close to where she was.

She stopped in front of a sign that said 'Welcome To Forks' And she ran on, finding a house for sale, she bought as quickly as she could, ignoring the blood thirst, and waited in there. She had been enrolled in high school, Forks high school, she was only 17 and was called Bella Swan, she had a life, they took it, and messed it all up. She started to think of ways to get revenge.

Bella had yet to realise that it was already morning and that she had wasted more time thinking about a lover to share her pathetic life with that she had forgotten that she wanted to get revenge, she got ready in clothes that she had bought on the way to Forks at Port Angeles. She was wearing Gucci sunglasses, and necklace, a casual sequined dress, with high heeled black boots, she held in her right hand a black and gold England flag clutch and she had gold whooped earrings in and a thick layer of mascara on, with light blush and blood red lipstick on.

She had been loaded before they took her soul, yes filthy rich and so she had money to waste on cars and luxuries like that she ran as fast as she could to the closest cars shop, and bought a new black and white Audi R8. It was her favourite car, it always had been, she drove it to her house and quickly feed on 4 humans close by, hadn't meant to feed on them they just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, she looked at the mess she had made and felt the need for no more blood, her thirst had been sated, she looked again and picked the bodies up and cleaned her mess in there home and burned them, she didn't mind though she didn't care that she had just killed 4 people, 4 innocent people, who had done nothing to her or anything , and that is what scared her, she felt nothing when she had killed them just the satisfaction.

She slipped out of there house silently, and ran back to her house, she slipped quietly into her new Audi and drove to Forks High, she arrived there after 10 minutes of reckless but skilful driving, she had put a CD on and was currently listening to Once by Diana Vickers, slowly she slipped her legs out of the car and following her body, slowly shaking her hair, she looked around, everyone was either staring and drooling or there jaws were glued to the floor and they were gasping, she heard whisperings of things like _'were did she get that bag from' 'do you think she will like me' 'how dare she just show up like this now my boyfriend is staring at her' 'she so pretty' _They didn't know the half of it.

I noticed a sweet nice smell, and golden eyes staring at me furiously, I looked over to see 5 furious faces glaring at me, I glared back, and they all looked shocked, that I had, there obviously thinking I wanted to fight and I would actually go up against 5 of them yeah right.

I smiled viciously and went inside. I walked slowly into the office where I was given my schedule and I looked over my shoulder to see the golden eyes right behind me, the bronze haired one grabbed my arm and silently pulled me into the library, I looked at him and smiled saying

"Yes?" I hadn't spoken a lot since I had been changed, and it shocked me that my voice sounded like bells chiming.

"What are you doing here?" The god like penny head said.

"Uh going to school what does it look like I am doing?" I said in a sarcastic voice, he smiled and said

"Well your eyes tell me different there fresh red and there was killing last night, 4 people all adults on Emma Lane, does that have anything to do with you?" I smiled.

"It might…" I trailed off.

"Well then you can't be trusted, and we will have to ask you to leave here, beautiful" HOW DARE HE!

"No, I will stay here, thanks"

"Then we will be forced to make you leave and if you resist we will kill you"

"You wouldn't dare"

"We would" A bold voice said and the blond model girl stepped forward.

"Well then I will have to settle for animals then, if I did would I have to leave?" I said

"No, but maybe you should consider staying with us for a while, just to help you get used to it?"

**And as I was about to reply…**

**What do you think? Review and tell me! **

**Hatty101 xxx**


End file.
